galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Vril Gesellschaft
There are two secret societies that have been working in unison - the Thule Gesellschaft and the Vril Society. Those who know anything at all about how Hitler rose to power have heard about them both, because they influenced the political climate in Germany behind the scenes and were the forces that helped bringing The Führer to power. At that time, they wanted to ring in the 3rd Reich, where Hitler would be the leader. Although many of Hitler’s (and the Priesthood’s) goals were reached during WW II (the creation of the UN and the migration of Jews to Israel to mention two of the goals they accomplished), the mission only took the Internationalists so far. Now is their time to ring in the 4th Reich, which will be the final One World Government Thule Gesellschaft What follows is a description of the Thule Gesellschaft - I want to start out with the “official version” for your information before I go into much lesser known details about the society. The Thule Society (German: Thule-Gesellschaft), originally the Studiengruppe für Germanisches Altertum ‘Study Group for Germanic Antiquity’, was a German occultist and völkisch group for the people in Munich, named after a mythical northern country from Greek legend. The Society is notable chiefly as the organization that sponsored the Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, which was later transformed by Adolf Hitler into the Nazi Party. Thule found its true purpose through the joining of societies in 1919 with the Vril Gesellschaft and DHvSS which also believed in worship of the Black Sun; but it was the psychic mediums of Vril and Thule's own resident psychic Maria Orsic that convinced them that the Aryan race didn't originate from earth but from Aldebaran in Alpha Tauri - 64 light years away. Vril also convinced the DHvSS (Men of the Black Stone) that their mountain goddess Isias was the queen of Aldebaran. The primary focus of Thule-Gesellschaft was a claim concerning the origins of the Aryan race. “Thule” ((Greek): Θούλη) was a land located by Greco-Roman geographers in the furthest north. The term “Ultima Thule” (Latin: most distant Thule) is also mentioned by the Roman poet Virgil in his epic poem Aeneid. This was supposed to be the far northern segment of Thule and is now generally understood to be Scandinavia Said by Nazi mystics to be the capital of ancient Hyperborea, they identified Ultima Thule as a lost ancient landmass in the extreme north: near Greenland or Iceland. These ideas derived from earlier speculation by Ignatius L. Donnelly that a lost landmass had once existed in the Atlantic, and that it was the home of the Aryan race, a theory he supported by reference to the distribution of Swastika motifs. He identified this with Plato’s Atlantis, a theory further developed by Helena Blavatsky, the occultist during the second part of the 19th century. The Thule-Gesellschaft maintained close contacts with Theosophists, the followers of Blavatsky. An important note here is that the modern Thule Gesellschaft was formed (or reformed) by Rudolf von Sebottendorf in 1918, but the Order in itself, just like Freemasonry and many other secret societies, is ancient and have survived throughout history under different names but always had the same misson and Agenda. The Thule Society has, so I’m told, a huge base in Antarctica as well, which also is the place where the secret man-made UFOs are taken into space. They even have plans to make Antarctica a sovereign state in the near future, a state outside of the One World Government. The Vril Society, in control of Vril Power, and the Thule Gesellschaft are tightly interwoven. The Vril Society is actually the Inner Circle of Thule and they work with the U.S. Government and have done so since the end of WW II when German Thule and Vril members were secretly moved over to the United States in a project called “Operation Paperclip”. Both Thule and Vril are using Scandinavian Gods and Goddesses as aliases within the Order, and they even have a Nordic language that the Inner Circle speaks which they have spoken on Earth for over 11,000 years. It has been passed down to each inner circle’s successor.The following pretty much summarizes Thule’s present view on humanity and its’ future. It comes from a Thule Insider and is translated from German: This is what we need to understand! We are all parts of this God's plan. There are lots of pieces in God’s great game. Unfortunately, mankind learns only by disasters or wars and then we develop a new collective consciousness! The Akasha Chronicle is nurtured from the development of human beings, and as bad as it sounds: Napoleon and Hitler were factors in the collective consciousness of mankind — a child learns from a little pain — humanity learns from this child. But it will be accompanied by a great divine assistance, which is generally in the literature of the esoterics which the “Great White Brotherhood” refers to. We need have no fear, because lurking behind the Stargate is not the death or monsters. It shows the kind and loving creator. The “Great White Brotherhood” is the guardian of ideas. The gods have invoked the Brotherhood of Agartha — The Order of Thule, and other magic systems work in the construction of the new eon. Hope is our principle. I am not at all convinced that “behind the Stargate is not "the death or monsters", though. My research leads me to believe it’s a mix of “everything” and by opening the Gate we let in whatever dwells “on the other side”… Agartha means the Nation inside the Hollow Earth, which I have no doubt is very real. The Vril Society First a little background on the Vril Society. This is what is told to the general public in Wikipedia: The Vril Society was founded as “The All German Society for Metaphysics” in 1921 to explore the origins of the Aryan race, to seek contact with the “hidden masters” of Ultima Thule, and to practice meditation and other techniques intended to strengthen individual mastery of the divine Vril force itself. It was formed by a group of female psychic mediums led by the Thule Gesellschaft medium Maria Orsitsch (Orsic) of Zagreb, who claimed to have received communication from Aryan aliens living on Alpha Tauri, in the Aldebaran system. Allegedly, these aliens had visited Earth and settled in Sumeria, and the word Vril was allegedly formed from the ancient Sumerian word Vri-Il, “like god” fact, Vri-Il means nothing in Sumerian, and could not even be a Sumerian word, as Sumerian had no 'v' phoneme, nor does Sumerian allow consonant clusters at the beginning of words. While the Akkadian word for “deity” is indeed ilum, the Sumerian word is dingir. A second medium was known only as Sigrun, a name etymologically related to Sigrune, a Valkyrie and one of Wotan’s nine daughters in Norse legend. Other sources state that the Vril Society was founded by an ill-defined group of Rosicrucians in Berlin before the end of the 19th century, while still others state that it was founded by Karl Haushofer in Berlin in 1918. Some sources state that the Vril Society was also known as the Luminous Lodge, or the Lodge of Light, though others claim that it was originally called the Brothers of the Light. The Society allegedly not only taught concentration exercises designed to awaken the forces of Vril, their main goal was to achieve Raumflug (Spaceflight) to reach Aldebaran. To achieve this, the Vril Society joined the Thule Gesellschaft and the alleged DHvSS (Die Herren vom schwarzen Stein, The Masters of the Black Stone) to fund an ambitious program involving an inter-dimensional flight machine based on psychic revelations from the Aldebaran aliens are equivalent to the Anunnaki, who ruled in old Sumer. The word Sumer (or Sumeria) stems from Sumi-Aldebaran, which is the star system the Anunnaki originally come from, 68 light-years from Earth. Nibiru is merely a "station" they use on their Intergalactic journeys. Members of the Vril Society are said to have included Adolf Hitler, Alfred Rosenberg, Heinrich Himmler, Hermann Göring, and Hitler’s personal physician, Dr. Theodor Morell. These were original members of the Thule Society which supposedly joined Vril in 1919. The NSDAP (National Sozialistische Deutsche ArbeiterPartei) was created by Thule in 1920, one year later. Dr. Krohn, who helped to create the Nazi flag, was also a Thulist. With Hitler in power in 1933, both Thule and Vril Gesellschaften allegedly received official state backing for continued disc development programs aimed at both spaceflight and possibly a war machine. There is no evidence that a functional prototype was ever made. The claim of an ability to travel in some inter-dimensional mode is similar to Vril claims of channeled flight with the Jenseitsflugmaschine (Other World Flight Machine) and the Vril Flugscheiben (Flight Discs). Hidden masters (the members of the Vril society and their antagonist, the Jewish World Conspiracy), an escape by Hitler and other Nazis from Berlin to the South Pole, flying saucers, secret Nazi inventions, and psychic channeling powers and Aliens from Aldebaran clearly are the elements of a conspiracy theory. As there yet seems to be no comprehensive scholarly examination of the proponents of this theory (except for some chapters in Goodrick-Clark’s "Black Sun"), their motives remain unclear. It must be said, though, that Secret Societies cannot be held responsible for the Holocaust and the Third Reich. Like I said, this is the "official version", which does have truth in it, but the Wikipedia entry was made by someone who wanted to debunk the whole story. Big mistake! History is telling us that the Vril Society was almost entirely based on Edward Bulwer-Lytton’s fiction novel, The Coming Race. The book describes a race of men psychically far in advance of ours. They have acquired powers over themselves and over things that make them almost godlike. For the moment they are in hiding. They live in caves in the center of the Earth. So how can a group of esoteric people form a serious secret society out of a fiction book? Well, this is how it works: First of all, if we research Edward Bulwer-Lytton we will see that he belonged to The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which in itself was (and still is) a very esoteric secret society which branched out from the English Rosicrucian Order. Being a high rank member of The Golden Dawn, Bulwer-Lytton had a lot of esoteric knowledge. What he then did was nothing new and it happens even more often today — he wrote a fantasy/fiction book! That way he got the esoteric knowledge out to other initiates in other secret societies around the world, while the common masses would read the book as pure fiction and never understand the seriousness, the symbolism and the truth that was written in it. An ingenious way of getting forbidden knowledge out in the open, but still only the selected few would understand what the information is really about. Today they do this through books, Hollywood movies, pop/rock music, fine art, pop art and more… In December 1919 a small circle of persons from Thule, Vril and the DHvSS Herren vom Schwarzen Stein (German: Lords of the Black Stone) met in a specially rented forester’s lodge near Berchtesgaden (Germany). They were accompanied by the medium Maria Orsic and another medium only known as Sigrun. Maria had mediumistically received transmission in a secret Templar script – a language unknown to her – with the technical data for the construction of a flying machine. According to Vril documents these telepathic messages came from the solar system Aldebaran which is sixty-four light-years away in the constellation Taurus. Here is a short summary of messages the Vril medium had received over the years and which formed the basis for all further actions by the Vril-Gesellschaft, compiled by author Jan van Helsing, and this is very important information to be able to understand the rest - this is not science fiction, but truly what is going on in the Inner Core of Thule and Vril. I need to emphasize to the reader that even if you don’t believe a word of this, it’s irrelevant. They believe it and have built at least two very complicated secret societies around it — and these societies are quite powerful and influential: The solar system Aldebaran has a sun around which revolve two inhabited planets that form the empire SUMERAN. The population of the Aldebaran system is divided into the master race of “light God people” (Aryans) and several other human races that had developed by negative mutation from the “God people” because of climatic changes upon the planets. The Aldebaran star system The colored mutant races apparently are on a lower stage of spiritual development. The more the races intermixed, the lower the spiritual development of these people sank, which led to the situation that when the sun Aldebaran began expanding they could no longer maintain the space travel technology of their forefathers and could not leave the planets by their own means. The lower races, totally dependent upon the master race, had to be evacuated and were brought to other inhabitable planets. Despite their difference all the races respected one another and did not interfere with each other, neither the so-called God people nor the lower races. Each respected that the others just made their own developments contrast to what happens on Earth. Around 500 million years ago the “light God people” started to colonize other earth-like planets, after the expansion of the sun Aldebaran and the resulting heat had made the original planets uninhabitable. It is said that in our system they first colonized the planet Mallona (also called Maldek, Marduk or – by the Russians – Phaeton) which existed in the area of today’s asteroid belt, then between Mars and Jupiter. Mars was next. proof for a highly developed race on Mars are the well-known face on Mars and the pyramid city which has been photographed by the Mars probe Viking in 1976. It is assumed that the master race of Sumeran-Aldebaran then also came to Earth for a first visit, witnessed by the petrified impressions of a shoe found to be about 500 million years old, and squashed under the heel a trilobite, a little crayfish that lived then upon Earth and became extinct about 400 million years ago. The Vril people thought that later, when Earth became slowly habitable, the race of the Aldebarans landed in Mesopotamia and formed the master caste of the SUMERIANS which were described as fair, white God people. The Vril telepaths also found that the Sumerian language was not only identical with that of the German and that the language frequently of German and Sumerian-Aldebaranian were almost identical. Aldebarans are the ones whom we call the Anunnaki. The construction plans and the technical details that the Vril mediums received were so accurate that they led to the most fantastic idea men ever begot: the construction of a “Jenseitsflugmachine”, a “flying machine for the other side” and the “Vril-Odin”! Just to try to understand how complicated the terms “good” and “evil” are and how subjective they are, Dr. W.O. Schumann of the Technical University in Munich, both a Thule and a Vril member, held a speech in the early 20th Century, a section of which is reproduced here: In everything we recognize two principles that determine the events: light and darkness, good and evil, creation and destruction – as in electricity we know plus and minus. It is always: either – or. These two principles – the creative and the destructive – also determine our technical means… Everything destructive is of Satanic origin, everything creative is divine. Every technology based upon explosion or combustion has thus to be called Satanic. The coming new age will be an age of new, positive, divine technology! ~from the German SS secret archives In the summer of 1922 the first saucer-shaped flying machine was built whose drive was based on implosion (the “other-side flying machine”). It had a disk eight meters across with a second disk with a diameter of six and a half meters above and a third disk of seven meters diameter below. These three disks had a hole at the center of one meter eighty across in which the drive, which was two meters forty high, was mounted. At the bottom, the central body was cone-shaped, and there a pendulum reaching the cellar was hung that served for stabilization. In the activated state the top and bottom disk revolved in opposing directions to build up an electromagnetic rotating field. The performance of this first flying disk is not known. But experiments were carried out with it for two years before it was dismantled and probably stored in the Augsburg works of Messerschmidt. In the books of several German industrial companies entries under the codename "JFM" (for Jenseitsflugmaschine) can be found that show payments towards financing this work. Certainly the VRIL DRIVE (formally called "Schumann SM-Levitator") emerged from this machine Before the end of 1937, the RFZ 2 was ready, with a Vril drive and a “magnetic field impulse steering unit. It worked – and it would meet a remarkable destiny in 1941, during the Battle of Britain, when it was used as transatlantic reconnaissance craft, because for these flights the German standard fighters ME 109 had an insufficient range. Due to the craft's small size and experimental impulse controls the RFZ-2 could only make turns of 90, 45, and 22.5 degrees making it unsuitable as a fighter aircraft. In 1941, however, the RFZ-2 met the surface raider Atlantis in the The RFZ-2 served as a long-range spotter for the raider which would later bring mining equipment and supplies to Neu Schwabenland prior to its sinking in December 1941. This is the last known use of the RFZ-2 which due to its cramped interior which tended to heat up badly became known as the "Fliegende Heisswasserflasche" (Flying Hot Water Bottle)! These machines were based an an IMPLOSION instead of an EXPLOSION system, a technology directly developed from Maria Orsic’s and her co-mediums’ channeled information. VRIL power is simply the energy of the Universe, and Nazi Germany learned how to tame it and use it for interplanetary travels. There is a lot more to know about the development of Flying Saucers here on Earth, and I strongly recommend you read Jan van Helsing’s book, Secret Societies and Their Power in the 20th Century to learn more. It goes into details on this and various other very important subjects. For our purpose it is not necessary to go into too much details about this, other than you need to know that these things were and are going on around us in secret, and many UFOs that people see (but not all of them) are man-made. There can’t be much of a discussion whether the Vril space-crafts are real or not, because the evidence is overwhelming and indisputable. Still, there are a few more things worth mentioning. At the beginning of 1943 it was planned in Nazi Germany to build in the Zeppelin hangars, a cigar-shaped mother ship. The ANDROMEDA DEVICE of a length of 139 meters should transport several saucer-shaped craft in its body for flights of long duration (interstellar flights). By Christmas 1943 an important Vril-Gesellschaft meeting took place in the seaside resort of Kolberg. The two mediums Maria Orsic and Sigrun attended. The main item on the agenda was the ALDEBARAN PROJECT. The mediums had received precise information about the habitable planets around the sun Aldebaran and one began to plan a trip there. At a January 22, 1944 meeting between Hitler, Himmler, Kunkel (of the Vril Society) and Dr. Schumann this project was discussed. It was planned to send the VRIL-8 (Odin) large-capacity craft through a dimension channel independent of the speed of light to Alderbaran. Under the operation PAPERCLIP German scientists who had worked in secret were brought to the U.S. privately, among them VIKTOR SCHAUBERGER and WERNHER vON BRAUN — both had been working on these projects and now introduced this secret technology to the United States Government. In 1938 a German expedition to ANTARCTICA was made with the aircraft carrier Schwabenland (Swabia). 600,000 kms of an ice-free area with lakes and mountains were declared German territory, the NEUSCHWABENLAND (New Swabia). Whole fleets of submarines of the XXI series were later headed towards Neuschwabenland. Conceptual art of Neu Schwabenland high-tech U-Boot Type XXVI was a high-seas U-boat propelled by the Walther Propulsion System. They would have had a crew of 3 officers and 30 men, with ten torpedo tubes, 4 at the bow and 6 in a so-called Schnee organ, and no deck guns. 100 contracts were initially awarded to the Blohm + Voss yard in Hamburg (U-4501 through U-4600) and sections were under construction for U-4501 through U-4504 when the war ended. The other contracts had been cancelled. Today about one hundred German submarines are still unaccounted for, some equipped with the Walther Schnorchel Snorkel, a device that allowed them to stay submerged for several weeks, and it can be assumed that they fled to Neuschwabenland with the dismantled flying disks or at least the construction plans. Again it must be assumed that since the test flights had been very successful some so-called flying saucers have flown directly there at the end of the war. Perhaps some may think these assumptions to be a bit on the daring side, but there are strong indications that it may well have happened that way. There is a question why in 1947 ADMIRAL E. BYRD led an invasion of ANTARCTICA, why he had 4,000 soldiers, a man-of-war, a fully equipped aircraft carrier and a functioning supply system at his command if it was a mere expedition? He had been given eight months for the exercise, but they had to stop after eight weeks and high losses of planes undisclosed even today. What had happened? Later Admiral Byrd spoke to the press: It is the bitter reality that in the case of a new war one has to expect attacks by planes that could fly from Pole to Pole. Jan van Helsing tells us that Norbert-Jürgen Ratthofer writes about the whereabouts of the Haunebru developments in his book Zeitmaschinen (Time Machines): The Haunebru I, II and III space gyros and the VRIL I space flying disk had disappeared after May 1945. It is very interesting to note in the context that after its nineteenth test flight the German Haunebru III is said to have taken off on April 21, 1945, from Neuschwabenland, a vast, officially German territory in the Eastern Antarctic, for an expedition to Mars, about which there is nothing further known. One year later, in 1946 the many sightings that suddenly occurred in Scandinavia of shining objects of unknown and definitely artificial origin caused a great stir among the Allies in East and West. Again one year later, in 1947, and well into the Fifties, a rising number of shining unknown flying objects, doubtlessly steered by intelligent beings, mostly round, disk- or bell-shaped, sometimes cigar-shaped, so-called UFOs appeared over North America... A lone prototype was constructed before the close of the war and was to be used for evacuation work for Thule and Vril in March 1945. Subsequent postwar claims that this craft was ultimately used for a mission to Mars is completely unfounded; even with onboard SS oxygen generators and modified Draeger Werke pressure suits there is no way this machine could withstand an eight month journey to Mars. What would be the purpose anyway? The Gesellschaften were aiming at channeled flight not conventional space flight. The text goes on to say that as a rule these objects were unlike the German developments. but good photographic material proves that the Haunebu II version especially had been sighted very often since 1945. It is further said that colour photographs taken by a night guard in West Germany in the Seventies exist of a landed and restarted flying disk that had both a knight's cross and a Swastika on its hull. According to Thule, and lots of other other independent researchers, another disc left Antarctica in 1945 with both Hitler and Maria Orsic on board. This craft was heading not for Mars, but for Aldebaran. We know for a fact that Orsic “disappeared” from the “face of the Earth”, literally speaking, in 1945 and many different researchers suggest she actually went to Aldebaran, but was Hitler on board as well??? Future research may disclose this matter, hopefully. Researchers have long struggled with from where the mediums got their information – whom did they channel? Instructions how to build Vril driven saucers partly came from the ILAT-LITUM plates found in Antarctica in 1939, and partly from previous channeled information, and my research points in the direction that the Vril mediums channeled beings from the Aldebaran System, the original Anunnaki. Vril-8 Odin Schematic It could very well be that the technology to build Vril-Odin originally came from a mix of alien technology and channeled information, but Vril-Odin was built by humans from this same channeled information, plus the instructions in the ILAT-LITUM. According to Herbert G. Dorsey and other researchers they had, besides the construction plans the Vril-Gesellschaft had received through telepathic contact with extra-terrestrials, a non-terrestrial saucer that had crashed in the Black Forest in 1936 and whose undamaged drive had proved a great help to the Germans. But there is practically no proof of that, and no living eye witnesses are known. A painting of a model of the Vril Machine, taken directly from the Thule website However, it sure seems like Maria Orsic is back from Aldebaran, looking as young as ever. Is it possible that Vril Power is able to “bend time” by traveling through a dimensional “(worm)hole”, like van Helsing suggests, and thus bring the passenger back in the same age (or younger) than he/she was when they left? Early on, while I was researching, a certain girl, code name “Sully” was presented to me as the “Vril girl”. No other name. Then, by “accident” on the Internet I looked at photos of Maria Orsic, whom no one had mentioned to me at that point and I did not know about her from previous research. So let me tell you how this developed. In an article (Viktor Schauberger - The UFOs of Nazi Germany), totally unrelated to my research, this picture is published: The picture with the spacecraft is from the Vril Society and was taken in 1944. The girl’s name in this picture, I found out, is Maria Orsitsch (Orsic). Now compare the two photos and we can definitely see the similarities. Are these two girls the same person? If so, she hasn’t aged! These pictures are at least 65 years apart. Sully Maria Orsic As a matter of fact, after I made this connection, I have had it confirmed from two sources that these two girls are the same person. This biography of Maria Orsitsch is pretty interesting: Maria Orsitsch, also known as Maria Orsic, was a famous medium who later became the leader of the Vril Society. Biography She was born in Vienna. Her father was a Croatian and her mother was a German from Vienna. Although various alleged photos and documents exist that verify Maria Orsitsch’s existence, it was only until the 1960s that historians and writers began to note her involvement with Nazi Mysticism. Maria Orsitsch was first mentioned and pictured in 1967 by Bergier and Pauwels in their book Aufbruch ins dritte Jahrtausend: Von der Zukunft der phantastischen Vernunft. Vrilerinnen Women Maria Orsitsch was the head of the ‘The All German Society for Metaphysics’ (Alldeutsche Gesellschaft für Metaphysik) founded in the early 20th century as a female circle of mediums who were involved in extraterrestrial telepathic contact. The society was later renamed the ‘Vril Society’ or ‘Society of Vrilerinnen Women’. In 1917 Maria Orsitsch is said to have made contact with extraterrestrials from Aldebaran with her female Vril circle. Later in 1919 the Vril circle met with other groups in a small forester’s lodge in the vicinity of Berchtesgaden to discuss a possible voyage to Aldebaran to meet the Aliens by the construction of Nazi UFOs. Notes on this space mission are discussed in a recent detailed analysis of Nazi Occultism entitled Black Sun: Aryan Cults, Esoteric Nazism, and the Politics of Identity. Maria claimed to have received mediumistically transmissions in a secret German Templar script – a language unknown to her – containing technical data for the construction of a flying machine. Vril documents mention these telepathic messages had their origin in Aldebaran, a solar system 64 light-years away in the constellation Taurus. Disappearance In 1945 Maria Orsitsch and the Vril Circle mysteriously disappeared. This has led to some writers, conspiracy theorists and Nazi Mystics (ie Jan Udo Holey) to believing Maria Orsitsch escaped to Aldebaran. Vril Letter of Departure for Aldebaran, March 1945 So again, it’s stated she disappeared in 1945. Is "Sully" the Grandmaster of the Vril Society? According to two sources and my own research and observations, she may very well be! Someone showed one of my sources an official Temple of Isis signet from Ancient Egypt that the Military possesses and it depicts Isis under a bull. Aldebaran is known as the Bull’s eye of the Taurus constellation. The Isis picture looked exactly like the 'Vril girl’. It is difficult to find a good painting/artifact on Isis to compare the two, and so far I haven’t found any that I could say have resemblance with today’s Sully/Maria Orsic. Antarctica, Springboard to the Stars This following information comes directly from a Thule Insider. In 1939, Captain Alfred Ritscher of Nazi Germany found the Antarctica entrance into the Inner Earth. He also found the “ILAT-LITUM” plates in a sarcophagus on the coast of Neuschwabenland. In the sarcophagus were still a number of technical devices and instructions that now became available to the Vril Society. The “ILAT-LITUM” was divided into several engraved metal plates or tablets, brought to Berlin and decoded into German by some experts from the Orient. When the plates were found, no one could read them, because they were in Sumerian/Akkadian. This is what the Thule member told me when I asked what ILAT-LITUM is (this email excerpt is translated from German): This book was written for those who were left behind on the planet KI, which we now call Earth. It shows us the history of the gods since their arrival, the war with the Reptoids, the emergence of new types and species, the advancement of the DNA and more… The book was also mentioning the signs that will show for the return of the Gods. It is the story of ourselves and all our deeds. The book was not completely handed over to a human. Only with “Vril-Odin’s” departure a full translation was given. Vril-Odin is used to navigate in a timeless space (hyper-space), as well as to assess the upcoming events. Therefore, it would be very dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands... Only when we all understand that we are children of the gods, there will be peace and the divine plan is closed for another eon. ILAT-LITUM contains accurate information on the landing of the Anunnaki Gods on Earth and the fight with the Reptoids. Inside the sarcophagus were also instructions how to build the “Vril-Odin” space craft. The “Vril-Odin” was built per the instructions and was up and flying in the fall of 1944. On board the craft was Reichskanzler Adolf Hitler. The destination of the flight of Vril-Odin was Sumi-An in the Aldebaran solar system. According to the Thule insider, all subsequent appearances of Hitler were done by his doubles. The corpse in the bunker was the body of a double as well. The secret recordings of Hitler on this subject were passed to the Vatican by a Bishop Bremer and these archives are supposed to be opened up in 2012. Nazis in Antarctica, 1939 Captain Ritscher, when he made his expedtion, followed the instructions from the Vril Society and channeled information, mainly from the Vril Society’s own medium, Sigrun. This means that Ritscher did not find the sarcophagus by accident but was following channeled instructions. We know that Maria Orsic received channeled information regarding the Tablets already in 1919-1924 but wasn’t able to decode and interpret it, because it was in Sumerian/Akkadian. We need to remember that the technology known to common people is at least a hundred years up to thousands of years behind the technology used in secret. Moon bases have long been established, and you don’t use a slow and unsafe space shuttle to move between planets in our solar system. The Vril power has a lot to do with space technology and how to travel outside this planet. The “disc” that the Anunnaki God are talking about in ILAT-LITUM, which they are rotating (or spinning) is from my understanding a Vril machine. Area 51, by the way, is a cover. The real base is in a mountain in Utah. When a craft is taken into space, it leaves from Utah to Antarctica and then exita the atmosphere from there. There is apparently a lot of UFO and underground activity in Utah. There are lots of witnesses, many are Mormons and former Mormons, who say that there is a network of underground tunnels beneath Salt Lake City and some of these people have seen reptilian beings there as well. Interestingly enough, shortly after I published this book on June 17 2009, UFO sightings have increased in numbers rapidly. Agartha – A Nation Inside Earth Much has been said about the Hollow Earth. Books have been written about it, a lot of Internet sites cover it and some of it is good research, some of it is not. It is an important part of our story, because due to both the Thule and Vril Societies (and other secret societies as well) there is a Nation of Beings inside Earth. This Nation is called Agartha or Agarthi (both variants are used interchangeably — there are other spellings as well). and their Capital is Shambala (or Shamballah). I will just touch briefly on it here. I am going to quote Jan van Helsing from his well researched book: Secret Societies and Their Power in the 20th Century again and this time when comes to explaining what Agarthi/Agartha is, because his research confirms to some extent what members from Thule have told me, but is still just a part of the story" ULTIMA THULE” apparently was the capital city of the first continent peopled by Aryans. This was called HYPERBOREA and was older than Lemuria and Atlantis (continents with advanced cultures since submerged). The Scandinavians have a tale of “Ultima Thule”, the wonderful land in the high North, where the sun never sets and the ancestors of the Aryan race dwell. Hyperborea was up in the North Sea and sank during an ice age. It is assumed that the Hyperboreans came from the solar system Alderbaran which is the main star in the constellation Taurus, and that they were about four meters tall, white, blond and blue-eyed. They knew no war and were vegetarians (so was Hitler). According to alleged Thule texts they were technically very advanced and flew “Vril-ya”, flying machines that today we call UFOs. These flying disks were capable of levitation, extreme speeds and the maneuvers known from today’s UFOs due to two counter-rotating magnetic fields and they used the so-called Vril power as energy potential or fuel (Vril = ether, Od, Prana, Chi, Ki, cosmic force, Orgon…, but also from the academic “vri-IL” = as the highest deity = God-like), i.e., they take the energy from the earth’s magnetic field (free energy) like the “tachyon converter” of Captain Hans Coler.When HYPERBOREA began to sink the Hyperboreans are said to have burrowed with huge machines gigantic tunnels into the Earth’s crust and settled under the Himalayan region. The subterranean realm is called AGHARTA and its capital SHAMBALLAH. The Persians call this land “Aryana” the land of origin of the Aryans. Here we should mention that Karl Haushofer claimed that Thule was actually called Atlantis and – contrary to all other researchers of Tibet and India – he said that the surviving Thule-Atlanteans were separated into two groups, a good one and an evil one. Those who called themselves after their oracle Agharta were the good and settled in the Himalayan region, the evil ones were the Shamballah who wanted to subjugate humanity and they went West. He maintained that the fight between the people of Agharta and Shamballah had been going on for thousands of years and that in the Third Reich the Thule-Gesellschaft as Agharta’s representative continued it against the representatives of Shamballah, the Freemasons and the Zionists. This perhaps was his mission. The head of this subterranean region he said was Rigden Iyepo, the king of the world, with his representative upon the Earth’s surface, the Dalai Lama. Haushofer was convinced that the land below the Himalayas was the birthplace of the Aryan race, which he claimed to have confirmed during his Tibet and India travels. The symbol of Thule was the Swastika counter clockwise. Tibetan lamas and the Dalai Lama personally testified that people from Agartha were still living today. The subterranean land that is anchored in almost all Eastern traditions has spread over the millennia under all of the Earth’s surface with huge centers under the Sahara desert, the Matto Grosso and the Santa Catarina mountains in Brazil, Yucatan in Mexico, Mount Shasta in California, England, Egypt, Czechoslovakia. It seems that Hitler especially sought to discover the entrances to the subterranean world Agartha and to get in contact with the descendants of the Aryan “God people” from Alderbaran-Hyperborea. In the myths and traditions of the subterranean world it is often said that the world’s surface was yet to suffer a terrible world war (Third World War) which would though be ended by earthquakes, other natural disasters and a switching of the poles and the deaths therefrom of two thirds of humanity. After this “last war” the several races of the inner earth would reunite with the survivors on the surface and that the thousand-year GOLDEN AGE (age of Aquarius) would be rung in. Hitler wanted to build an outer “Agartha” or “Aryana” with the Aryan master race, and Germany should be its home. During the existence of the “Third Reich” two large expeditions were sent by the SS to the Himalayas to find those entrances. Further expeditions searched in the Andes, the Matto Grosso mountains in the North and the Santa Catarina mountains in the south of Brazil, in Czechoslovakia and parts of England. Some authors claim that the Thule people believed that – quite independently of the subterranean tunnel and city system – the Earth was HOLLOW, with two great openings at the poles. Natural laws were quoted, “as above, so below”. Since blood, body or egg cells, a comet or an atom all have a nucleus and a hollow space surrounding it that is enclosed by a “corona radiata”, an envelope, and the actual “life” is taking place in the core, one has deduced that the Earth was built after the same principles. Druses confirmed this, as they were hollow and the “life”, the mineral and crystals, were in the interior. Therefore the Earth also had to be hollow – apparently agreeing with the views of the Tibetan Lamas including the Dalai Lama – and had a nucleus, the Central Sun (also called the “Schwarze Sonne”, the Black Sun) that gave the interior an even climate and permanent sunlight, corresponding in the microcosm to the central sun of the galaxy in the macrocosm. They maintain there is a place in the interior – the master race lives inside and the mutants on the surface – and that this was also the reason why we wouldn’t find any life upon other planets of our solar system, because their inhabitants live inside. The main entrances are at the North and South poles through which the central sun is shining and producing the aurora borealis. In the interior the land mass was exceeding the water mass. The polar explorer Olaf Jansen and others said that the water in the interior was fresh, which could explain why the ice of the Arctic and Antarctic is made of freshwater, not salt water. It is interesting to note that this view of the make-up of the world is shared and supported by the polar explorers Cook, Peary, Amundsen, Nansen, and Kane and, last but not least, Admiral E. Byrd. All had the same, strange experiences contradicting existing scientific theory. All confirmed that after 76 degreed latitude the winds became warmer, that birds flew north, that they found colored and gray snow which when thawed left colored pollen or volcanic ash. The question arises: where do flower pollen or volcanic ash near the North Pole come from, as not a single volcano is marked on any of the accessible maps? Further, some of the explorers found themselves in freshwater seas, and all say that at a time during their travels they had seen two suns. Mammoths were found whose flesh was still fresh and whose stomach contained fresh grass. The “Hollow Earth” theory has so far remained just a theory to the public, although some authors and explorers claim to have visited there and even – like Admiral E. Byrd – had taken numerous pictures. It cannot be denied that all the Arctic explorers had had extraordinary experiences that so far cannot be explained, which points to something strange happening there. But the theory that the Earth had a molten core has equally remained just a theory. The fact remains though that the subterranean man-made tunnel and cave systems do exist. They can be found in almost any country of the world and by the largely still existing light source (a greenish glow that gets brighter the deeper one enters the tunnels), by the smooth walls and the unknown machinery that was found in the Boynton Canyon in Sedona, Arizona, are witness to a technically advanced culture that existed millions of years before. The myths of a “Hollow Earth” were enough for the Thule people to go out to start a serious study of the phenomenon. Therefore there was at least one expedition to the Antarctic during World War II. To show that the story of the Aryan-Hyperboreans was not entirely invented I would like to mention two examples: When the Spaniards under Pizarro came to South America in 1532, the natives called them “ivicarochas” (white lords). According to their legends there was a master race of very tall white people who centuries before had descended in “flying disks” from heaven. They had long ruled in some of the towns and when they disappeared had promised to return. When the fair skinned Spaniards arrived, the natives thought them to be the iviracochas coming back and therefore in the beginning willingly gave them their gold. Similar occurrences took place when the first white travelers arrived in Tibet and other Himalayan regions. They were scrutinized in astonishment by the Tibetans and asked why they came from BELOW (the foot of the mountains) rather than from ABOVE as they usually did. ~Chapter 32: Adolf Schickelgruber and the 'Thule Gesellschaft'Apart from the fact that I. G. Farben supported Hitler, their cartel partner "Standard Oil" (Rockefeller) fanned the flames against the Nazis. The "Ford Motor Company" for instance helped to build up the American army while at the same time producing in Germany military vehicles for the Nazis. Ford and Opel (subsidiary of General Motors that is controlled by J. P. Morgan) were the two largest producers of tanks in Hitler's Germany. Whatever the outcome of the war, these multinational companies had already made their cuts. Many enterprises followed this principle during the Second World War. Why is there nothing about all this in schoolbooks or encyclopaedias? Especially in Germany where the freedom of the press is apparently honoured and the truth is taught? One of the reasons is that the Rockefeller Foundation spent US $139,000 in 1946 to present an official history of the Second World War which covered up the whole story of the U.S. bankers building up the Nazi regime as well as the occult and mystical background of the Nazis. One of the main sponsors was Rockefeller's own "Standard Oil Corp." Category:Groups Category:Encyclopedia Galactica